Of A Weasley and A Malfoy
by LiLyAsAlWaYs
Summary: "Two households, both alike in dignity,In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." One shot about the relationship of the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Disclaimer: I dont own HP


Of A Weasley and A Malfoy 

_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_ From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

The dance. Hogwarts hasn't had a dance since the Yule Ball. And before that, there were no real dances in school. If you were a pureblood, you went to special etiquette lessons and learned that skill among other things, but only if you could afford it. There is a first time for everything, I suppose. Or perhaps fate coerced the Headmaster to put in place this new tradition. No one will ever know.

Since the creation of man, there has always been good and evil. What people neglect to acknowledge is the gray area of life. This has always been the case, even through the mutation of man to wizard. Humans never fail to leave those gray aspects of life unnoticed. Every human is gray. There is no such thing as 'only good' or 'only evil.' There is both inside.

Once in old England, home of the Anglo-Saxons, there lived two well respected men. Their names aren't important, for they probably died out in the male line. What is important is the nature of these men's relationship. They were as different as any two people could be. One was bold, noble and clever. The other was cunning, ambitious, and deceitful. These men had never met before one fateful catalyst morning that set the entire fate of the world into a whirlwind.

Walking up the dirt street was a beefy, red haired man with a trimmed beard and modest mustache. He was as well liked as any man of royalty could be in those troubled times.

Walking toward the man up the dirt road came the other man. This man was a man of stature. His long silverly hair ran down his back, every strand seething with arrogance. He ruled with an iron fist and was a great strategist. As they approached the other, they recognized that the other was a man of royalty, so they greeted each other:

"Good morrow, my good man," greeted the first man. He gave a hearty wave and waited for a similar gesture in return. The second man, however, did not wave. He simply nodded and continued on his way. Normally, the first man would have been compliant with the man, even if he didn't like his shortness. However, he didn't feel the urge to be personable this day. There were no subjects around to observe any rudeness that may or may not occur.

"I say, good morrow!" he called to the second man's back. The second man froze in the spot he was standing. He slowly turned around to face the first man. His expression was as cold as his hauty gray eyes.

"Good morrow as well, Duke," he said jauntily with his jaw clenched as if ever word were hurting him. He nodded curtly and began on his way again. The first man wasn't going to stand for this rudeness. Not from anyone.

"Do you know me?" he asked. The second man again froze and turned around with his hands behind his back. He held his head up high and began to address the first man.

"I was under the impression that all nobles under His Lordship were acquainted. Yes, I recall us meeting at Her Ladyship's dinner gathering. You are the Duke of Westershire."

"Please excuse me if I'm mistaken," the first man began "But is it not polite to greet an acquaintance on the street. Or did I simply miss any greeting you may have shown me?"

"Believe me, Duke," sneered the second man "I take no great pleasure in seeing you again."

"May I inquire as to why?" the first man asked.

"For the same reasons that I should not like other nobleman," the second man began "Competition over the land. Do you not feel the need to acquire more land? I find the power refreshing."

"I am a man of the people," stated the first man firmly. "My first priority is to ensure the welfare of my subjects. As it should be for all noblemen."

"That is a very noble statement," the second man said considerately. "There are not many like that. If I may ask, what do you get paid for being a 'man of the people?'"

The first man looked very taken aback by the other nobleman's statement. He wasn't very sure of how he was to respond to something like this. The second man sneered at his astonishment.

"I don't see the point in being a disgrace to the name of nobles if they don't even pay you for it," she said snidely. The first man countered his remark by saying

"I have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of nobles."

"Clearly," the second man sneered. "Please, go on your way. Back to your subjects."

The second man's lip curled up as he turned on his heel and walked away pompously. The first man stood there astonished. He never understood how anyone could care so little about something they control. On a sentimental level, that is.

That was the beginning of a seemingly eternal feud between these two ruling families. They fought and fought for many thousand a year. They would never agree on one topic until one the near end of the 1900's.

There was the son, Draco Malfoy, of Lucius and Narcissa, growing up forced into eternal servitude in order to protect his family from a force so much bigger than them.

There was the son, Ronald Billius Weasley, of Arthur and Molly, growing up with the biased ideal that the world is souley black and white.

These sons, like their ancestors before them, were rivals. All throughout their academic career they fought against each other. Eventually, they both settled down respectively. They betrothed to the women they loved and had children of their own. However, this generation had an interesting turn of events.

Due to a great war, Draco owed a Life Debt to the most faithful companion of Ronald Billius, Harry James Potter. There on after, they decided to be curtious toward each other in the respect that young Harry had an important understanding of the world. He understood the motives of each of these well respected homes. Due to his diplomacy, the feud died down. This kept the waters calm until their first borns would come to meet.

_And from forth the fatal loins of these two foes, _

_Two star crossed lovers... _

Then there was the son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, of Draco and Astoria, who was always being in the wrong for being a Malfoy.

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose _

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

Then there was the daughter, Rose, of Ronald Billius and Hermione, who was intelligent enough to know that the world was all sorts of shades, no matter how much her family pressed the issue.

Their fathers despised one another, and they were meant to follow their example, but a thousand generations of lessons unlearned turned their heads. The intelligence and pragmatism of these two foes by default showed them the light that was hidden in the darkness.

Rose continued walking by herself along the corridor until peering into a nearly empty compartment. It had only one occupant, but he was also the boy her father specifically warned her about. He was Scorpius Malfoy, and all Malfoys were 'evil' according to Dad. But the boy staring out the window certainly didn't look evil. He looked more like a lonely, depressed little boy than anything else to her. She stood at the door for a moment, watching him and contemplating on whether to go in or not. Eventually, her morals got the better of her. She slid open the door.

The boy turned around, showing his thin, pale features.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full," she asked bravely. The boy looked at her in shock, but then realized that she probably didn't know who he was, so he said "sure."

"Thank you," beamed Rose. She sat silently for a moment as Scorpius turned to look out the window again.

"Say," started Rose "You're Scorpius Malfoy, aren't you?" If it was possible, the boy went a little paler.

He mumbled "I s'pose..." He didn't dare show his face.

"I'm Rose Weasley, pleased to meet you," she said confidently, holding out her hand. Scorpius looked at her like she was some sort of slug.

"Are you joking?" he half laughed. Rose looked confused. "You do know who I am, right?"

"Well, of course I do! I just said your name," started Rose "But I think it would be better for everyone if you were on good terms with the Weasleys and Potters. And I think you may be different then you're family."

"And how would you know that?" said Scorpius, shooting Rose an annoyed glare.

"I have good instincts," she stated.

"Well, that's good for you," pouted Scorpius.

"Oh, don't be that way," she said.

"I can be whichever way I like, thank you very much," said Scorpius with dignity.

"Exactly!" shouted Rose with a gleeful look on her face.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently.

"...you're weird...". He stated plainly.

"You're not exactly a fruitcake either," she said, sticking her nose in the air.

She turned her back away from him and started reading her textbook. She spent the next five minutes or so looking through her charms book, hoping to find some sort of curse to put on the idiot sitting across from her to make him more likable. She then realized that if she wanted to make friends, it had better start now, or she'd be the only first year without one.

"So, um," she said turning to him "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin," he mumbled without even looking up.

"Slytherin's a good house," she started "My cousin, Albus, was named after someone in Slytherin. His full name is Albus Severus. Severus Snape was in Slytherin and was Headmaster of Hogwarts. My Uncle says he was a bit of a git before he turned over a new leaf...towards him anyway, but-"

"Okay!" Scorpius cut across, looking annoyed "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Rose looked a little startled, but answered calmly. "Well, I'm not all that brave, I'm not like James-Gryfindor, or Louis, who's in Hufflepuff. Probably Ravenclaw."

"Thats a good house," he said in return, still not looking her in the eyes. He thought she was emensly Gyrfindor-ish for acting the way she was; all bold and extremely annoying.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" started Rose "Will you at least look at me? Your not exactly making a good first impression."

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"Now, look at me," she commanded. Scorpius slowly lifted his head up. She beamed at him. "Good!" she said "Now, tell me about yourself."

"You've probably heard all you need to know about me from your family," she said gloomily.

"My Dad is a lying prat sometimes," stated Rose "and my Mum's not all forthcoming either. They can over exaggerate"

"I saw your dad pointing at me on the platform..." he said coolly.

"Oh, that," she said putting her head down "He just told me not to get married to you... Just the usual..." She seemed rather embarrassed about this. "Dads always been a bit overprotective..." she said "shame, really."

"Oh," sighed Scorpius "Well, I guess we have that in common than."

"Really?" asked Rose "Whats your Dad like?"

"Well, he just wants to make sure I don't become evil. He wouldn't let me become friends with anyone in our neighborhood... Said it was too dangerous and that the other kids would influence me, or some garbage like that."

"That's just ridiculous! If he was so concerned with you mixing with other children, why did he send you to Hogwarts?" exclaimed Rose.

"It's the best school possible to attend," explained Scorpius "Dad was fairly reluctant though. Said that if I caused any trouble, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"You mean like being a bully trouble?" inquired Rose.

"Yeah, Dad doesn't care about harmless stuff like pranks," replied Scorpius "So, did your parents let you mix with other children?"

Slowly and somberly, Rose nodded "I wasn't exactly popular in Muggle school," sighed Rose.

"Dad would never let me go to Muggle school!" said Scorpius.

"Oh, well, my parents didn't want to pay for a private tutor for Hugo and me, even though Merlin knows they're loaded," said Rose "Dad's hardly ever around though. Mum's always dead scared that he'll die when he goes chasing Dark wizards."

"Are you scared for him?" asked Scorpius. "Yes, but I know Uncle Harry will protect him. Uncle Harry's one of the best wizards of the age!"

"Yeah, I know," sighed Scorpius.

"You should be grateful," started Rose "He did save your entire family from Voldemort." Scorpius shuttered at the name.

"Yeah," he said "I know..." He turned to look out the window again.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" ordered Rose "Here I am, trying to make peace between our families, and you're staring out the window like you don't care."

"Well, I don't..." he said.

"Well, at least your not as bad as your father," she started again "You don't seem like Death Eater material... Your too bashful... Are you sure you'll be in Slytherin? You seem more like a Hufflepuff..."

Rose's attempts to get him mad at her certainly worked. His face turned bright red and turned to face her again, not afraid look her in the eyes.

"You think you can read people well, don't you?" he said heatedly.

"W-well-" she started, but was cut off.

"Who do you think you are?" he began "Really? The daughter of a few famous people? You're nobody. Everyone's going to expect that your amazing and talented and nice and great, but everyone's going to see the real you. The you that came into my compartment and started insulting my honor and reminded me of my family's mistakes! The one that won't stop talking!"

"Well!" she retorted "You think that I'm snotty? Look at you! You and your anti-social mess!"

"Why do you think I'm an ant-social mess, huh?" he started "It's because of your family that my family is a disgrace!"

"Oh, please!" said Rose "Your family was a disgrace long before my family saved you."

"Will you stop saying that!" said Scorpius with his teeth gritted "Its embarrassing enough as it is- having a bloodline of Death Eaters. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"So you are different?" inquired Rose, perking up a little.

"Well of course I am!" he retorted "If I was like my father, I'd be out collecting minions by now."

"Good point," agreed Rose. They sat in a few moments of awkward silence.

"You know what your problem is?" asked Scorpius rhetorically "Your too outgoing for your own good. Typical Gryfindor behavior."

"Oh, don't you judge me," she said "Just wait till you meet the rest of my family! Now they're outgoing."

"Ha! Can't wait," sneered the boy "Bet they'll love seeing you sit with me!"

"Yeah, I bet..." she sighed "I hope Albus sees me first. I'd hate for James to see. He'd love an excuse to knock out your teeth."

"Are you always this morbid around people?" asked Scorpius quizzically.

"Yes, from what I've heard," she sighed. She was looking at her shoes with great interest now.

"How lovely," said Scorpius sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm the black sheep in my family... Besides Albus, I mean," she replied.

"I guess you could say the same about me," said Scorpius "Only difference is that I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and clear the Malfoy name."

"Thats awfully noble of you," said Rose admiringly.

"Don't turn into a Gryfindork on me!" he retorted. "Oh, don't you get me mad, or I'll-" She suddenly had a look on her face that said she had said too much.

"Ooo," sneered Scorpius "The dark side of Rose Weasley finally revealed! Well, go on."

Rose hesitated. If she told him, he would think she was either a horrible person, or he would become her friend because she opened up to him. She brought her head up and looked him in the eye.

She started: "I was a fair student in school. No one minded me there. Everyone knew I was odd... I could hardly bare the subject matter though... I mean, who cares about Muggle wars or Sciences' that are really just magics at work. It's frustrating for someone like me. So one day, I was sitting on the swing during recess and a large boy in my class comes up to me and starts bullying me because of my bushy hair. It wasn't the first time he had done it, but it was the last. I got so mad at him one day that my magic made the wind hurl past us threateningly. It picked up the boy and flung him across the playground. No one witnessed what had really happened, but had gathered enough to put two and two together. From that day forth, everyone treated me like a criminal. No one ever bullied me again, or ever spoke to me unless to ask for a pencil or something. I was only seven years old at the time, and I demonstrated amazing power, well beyond normal wizarding abilities for that age. It scared my cousins almost as much as it had when the Potter children found out they could talk to snakes. I never knew how powerful that magic was until I realized that Albus could hardly do anything with magic before he got his wand."

Scorpius watched her throughout her entire story in awe. "Wow..." he started "No one can do that, that's powerful magic."

"Obviously," said Rose impatiently.

"A bit full of yourself today, aren't you?" remarked Scorpius playfully. Rose acknowledged this and smiled at him.

Now, these seemingly new friends found that fate treated them well, but only to a certain extent.

It had been nearly two days since Scorpius had almost kissed her. And now he was avoiding her like the stupid prat he is. He was a centimeter away, but he got cold feet. He was probably thinking about his dad and how many lashings he would receive if he went through with it. Probably more than they were both worth. Rose bit her lip to retrain her smirk and began to write her essay with the feather annoying brushing against her face.

"Rose," a cool, timid voice from behind her said. She spun around in her wooden chair to face the same cowardly blonde boy she had been thinking about. He was leaning up against a bookshelf with both hands in his pockets and biting his lip.

Rose scowled at him and said "What?" as politely as she could manage.

Scorpius grimaced at her bluntness and replied "I wanted to apologize..."

"Hmm," she mused with her intolerance getting the better of her.

"I'm sorry about almost kissing you, and then avoiding you" he said to the back of the girl's head. His eyes unwavering. Rose swung her self around to give him a good long stare. It was very uncomfortable for him to be at the receiving end of the daggers in her eyes for minutes, but he was used to it.

"Oh, what the hell," she stated resignedly before getting up from her seat. Without any hesitation, she flung her arms around his neck and plunged her lips against his.

They stayed like that for a good few seconds before both of them pulled away, panting. Rose looked up into Scorpius' face and faltered.

"I-I'm sorry," she began, "That was extremely..." She couldn't think of the correct word.

"Impulsive?" Scorpius guessed. He gave her a trademark Potter lopsided grin. (Something he had acquired from his friendship from the Potter children) For some reason, Rose found this hilarious and had the string impulse to laugh hysterically. She did the latter and was joined in by Scorpius, who was holding her elbows to support her as she leaned into him. He loved Rosie's laughter. It made his heart soar to the heavens. Rose absolutely adored Scorpius' laugh because it was one of those supernatural phenomenons. She stood on her tippy toes to plant a quick, sweet kiss on his lips again.

He took her hand and looked her directly in the eye with all of the confidence her could muster before asking plainly "Rose, will you go to the dance with me?"

Rose looked at him curiously for a second (a second in which he worried that she might say no) before cracking into a huge grin that would make the Cheshire Cat envious.

"Of course, you idiot!" she said sarcastically. He chuckled a bit before saying "Just checking." She laughed and patted him on the chest.

And so history was broken; the Dark and the Light had come together to form Grey, and there would be no more fighting. Peace and Prosperity, for a while, at least.


End file.
